Clementine grounds Caillou and gets ungrounded/Gelman tries to push Clementine off the rooftop
Cast Clementine-Kimberly Caillou-Ivy Boris-Paul Clementine's dad-Steven Gelman-Joey YankieDude5000-Hugh Miss Finster-Wiseguy Paul Prickly-Dallas Miss Lemon-Kate Plot This is the sequel to Caillou calls Clementine the N-Word and gets grounded. Transcript Clementine: Caillou, how dare you insult me by my skin colour?! You know what you did offended me and you also called me the N-Word, which was completely racist! That's it! You are grounded for eternity! Go to your room now! (Caillou runs in angry) Clementine: Yes! I grounded Caillou! Caillou: Dad, Clementine just grounded me just because I insulted her by her skin colour and called her the N-Word! Boris: Good! Caillou: What do you mean good?! Boris: You deserve to be grounded after you insulted Clementine by her skin colour and calling her the N-Word! Caillou: Dad, Clementine kept on taking all of my answers at school so unground me and punish her right now! Boris: Too bad! You know people around the world are different and she has the right to ground you! Go to your room now! Caillou (running back in): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Boris: Clementine, thank you for grounding my son. Go home now. (at home) Clementine's dad: Clementine, I am proud of you for grounding Caillou. He deserves it for insulting you by your skin colour and for calling you the N-Word, which also insulted you. You are now ungrounded. You can do whatever you like. (meanwhile with Gelman) Gelman: Man, I can't believe Clementine got Caillou in trouble all because he insulted her by her skin colour and called her the N-Word! Also, I heard that TJ and the gang revived YankieDude5000! I need revenge on her! I got it! I will push her off the rooftop! (at the Third Street School) Miss Finster: Isn't it a great view Paul? Paul Prickly: It sure is. Gelman: Hello my haters. (to Clementine) Clementine, weren't you the one who grounded Caillou earlier?! Clementine: Yes, I was! I was trying to help Caillou but he insulted me by my skin colour and called me the N-Word! Gelman: No! Also, it wasn't even your turn to answer! Miss Finster: Oh no! Not one of these bad guys! (to Gelman) By the way, you! YankieDude5000: Are! Miss Lemon: A! Paul Prickly: Bully! Clementine: Like other bullies! So there! You're such a jerk like your friends Lawson, Mundy and Skeens! This made Gelman very angry. Gelman: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Clementine off the rooftop because she grounded Caillou just because he insulted her by her skin colour and called her the N-Word! Gelman tries to do so but is blocked by YankieDude5000. YankieDude5000: Nice try, but you're not pushing Clementine off the rooftop! Gelman: Is that so?! (he takes out a gun) Gelman: Maybe this will change your Betsy Sheegwa mind! YankieDude5000: (250% loud voice): IF YOU TAKE A BULLET TO MY FACE, I SWEAR I WILL CALL THE COPS! Gelman (putting the gun down): Yes sir! YankieDude5000: Then I will dial your father about this! Gelman: Well, I'm outta here! (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, I heard you tried to push Clementine off the rooftop! You know it was not funny at all and it was a good thing YankieDude5000 stopped you but then you threatened to murder him! Is this true? Gelman: Yes, I did both those things. Gelman's dad: Well, being stopped by YankieDude5000 for trying to push Clementine off the rooftop is one thing, but why did you have to threaten him with a gun?! Gelman: Oh Dad, I... Gelman's dad (cutting him off): If you're going to apologize, the only thing it fixes is nothing! You are grounded grounded grounded for 5 days! Go to your room now! Gelman (running upstairs): Yes Dad! Category:All Caillou Deserves Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff